narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 4: Verteidigt das Dorf!
Gaara sass wie immer auf seinem Arbeitstisch und starrte genervt die Berge von Blättern an. Sie hatten schon seit vier Jahren den Krieg gewonnen und den Frieden in die Ninjawelt zurückgebracht, doch bei ihm lief es alles andere als friedlich. Seit Monaten musste er unzählige Blätter ausfüllen und wieder abschicken. Meistens ging es um Suna's politische Beziehungen, denn das Verhältnis zu Iwagakure hatte sich in der letzten Zeit enorm verschlechtert. Der alte Tsuchikage war zurückgetreten und seine Nachfolgerin war nicht gerade so über den Bündnis zu Sunagakure erfreut. Anscheinend hatte sie schlechte Erfahrungen mit Suna. Das war die einzige Erklärung, was Gaara ansatzweise logisch fand. Er seufzte. Und nicht nur das. Am heutigen Tag würden Sasuke und sein neues Team hier ankommen. Sie mussten die Schriftrolle übergeben, von dem Kakashi gesprochen hatte. Er sagte dass sie es als Kin-Jutsu getarnt haben. Gaara wusste was es wirklich war. Es wäre dann zu gefährlich es weiter zu behalten, denn früher oder später würde jemand es in die Finger kriegen. Zusätzlich musste es einen Schutzsiegel gehabt haben, da man es nicht zerstören kann. Laut Kakashi hatten sie schon alles ausprobiert. Verbrennen, zerreissen, sogar in der Toilette runter spülen nützte nichts. "Bald sind wir da.", kündigte Sasuke an. Sie waren jetzt schon stundenlang unterwegs und hatten keine einzige Pause gemacht. Während Akira und Takeshi fast nicht mehr konnten, hatte Hiryu wie immer seine emotionslose Maske aufgesetzt. Plötzlich hielt Sasuke an. Von weitem konnte man sehen, das Sand aufgewirbelt wurde. Eigentlich war das in einer Wüste nicht ungewöhnlich, doch die Menge des Sandes war beunruhigend. Es sah aus wie ein Sand-Tsunami. Doch noch beunruhigender war die Tatsache, dass die Monsterwelle direkt auf sie zu kam. "Hiryu!", rief Sasuke und der Angesprochene nickte. Beide formten die gleichen Fingerzeichen und... "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!", kam es von Sensei und Schüler gleichzeitig. Beide Flammen trafen den Tsunami, doch es setzte seinen Weg immer noch fort. "Mist!, rief Hiryu und schaute sich um. Nirgends gab es einen Schutz gegen dieses Ungeheuer. "Das Jutsu des Tausches.", erinnerte ihn sein Sensei. Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn der Sand war urplötzlich zum Stehen geblieben. "Ihr seid das?", fragte Gaara, der gerade hinten zum Vorschein kam. Der Kazekage sah gar nicht gut aus. Seine Augenringe waren nun noch sichtbarer als je zuvor und es stank irgendwie nach Alkohol. "Gaara, geht es dir gut?", fragte Sakura besorgt. "J-ja. Mir geht es bestens.", murmelte Gaara vor sich hin. "Er ist betrunken.", flüsterte Akira zu den beiden Jungs, woraufhin beide nickten. Als die Wirkung des Alkohol's ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, begaben sich die Reisenden in den Kageturm. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen. Sie klopften an und betraten schliesslich das Büro von Gaara. Gaara, der immer noch etwas mitgenommen aussah, sass wie immer auf seinem Schreibtisch. "Die Schriftrolle", verlangte der Kazekage und streckte die Hand aus. Sasuke drückte ihn das Stück Pergament in die Hände und blickte ihn feindselig an. Schliesslich waren die beiden nicht die aller besten Freunde. "Wir haben noch etwas anderes zu berichten, Kazekage Gaara.", unterbrach Sakura den Blickkontakt von den beiden. "Auf dem Weg hierher hat unser Team ein Ninja getroffen, der die Augen der Gegner sammelte. Er ist jetzt zwar tot aber ich will wissen, ob ihr Informationen über einen solchen Ninja habt." Gaara lehnte sich zurück. Scheinbar dachte er über etwas nach. "Nein. Ich weiss nicht von was ihr spricht.", war schliesslich seine Antwort. "Ihr könnt heute in einem Hotel übernachten. Ich stelle euch vier Zimmern frei. Das Hotel ist gerade neben dem Turm.", sprach Gaara und wendete sich wieder seine Blätter zu. "Bis dann.", verabschiedeten sich die Konoha-Nin's und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Hotel. Hiryu konnte wieder einmal nicht schlafen. Seit Stunden lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. *Wie es wohl Ken geht?*, fragte er sich, als plötzlich jemand an der Tür klopfte. Hiryu latschte zur Tür und machte sie schliesslich auf. Vor ihm stand sein Sensei mit seinem Kussnagi in der Hand. "Wir gehen trainieren.", sagte er und ging schon voraus. Hiryu der sichtlich verwirrt war folgte ihn einfach. Nach ein paar Minuten fanden sie sich auf dem Dach wieder. Eine kalte Brise wehte über die sonst so warmen Gassen Suna's. "Heute lassen wir es mal mit den Gen-Jutsus. Diesmal trainieren wir nämlich Nin-Jutsus. Ich zeige dir mal eins vor." Sasuke formte Fingerzeichen. Plötzlich erschien in seiner Hand eine aus Blitzen bestehende Kugel, die sehr laute Geräusche von sich gab. Es klang so, als ob Tausend Vögel auf einmal drauf los zwitscherten. "Das Chidori.", brachte Hiryu vor Staunen heraus. "Ja. Dafür brauchst du eine gute Chakrakontrolle und..." Sasuke's Rede wurde von einem lauten Geräusch unterbrochen. Als er zu seinen Schüler sah, wurden seine Augen grösser. Hiryu stand da mit einen fast perfekten Chidori in der Hand. Als der Sensei in seine Augen blickte, breitete sich auf sein Gesicht ein Grinsen aus. "Du hast das Sharingan benutzt um diese Technik zu kopieren, nicht wahr?", fragte Sasuke was Hiryu mit einem "Ja" beantwortete. "Na gut. Dann fahren wir mit der nächsten Technik fort. Dafür brauchst du aber auch ein Katana und du kannst es nicht kopieren." Der Schüler nickte nur. "Darum habe ich das hier für dich.", sagte Sasuke und holte etwas heraus. Es war ein Katana. Zwar war das Schwert kleiner als von dem seines Sensei's doch es war schön verziert. Am Griff beinhaltete es einen roten Kristall, der hell leuchtete. "Sensei... Danke!", der Uchiha war sprachlos. Er nahm dankend das Katana entgegen und steckte es in eine Schwertscheide. Es passte perfekt. "Sensei, ich kann da nicht annehmen.", sprach Hiryu und legte es zurück in die Hände seines Sensei's. Doch Sasuke liess nicht ab und drückte ihn es wieder in die Hand. "Jetzt üben wir es mal." Nach stundenlangem Training hatte Hiryu die Grundtechniken schon drauf. "Gut. Jetzt bist du bereit für die nächste Technik. Die heisst Chidori Nagashi. Du erzeugst durch Chakramanipulation wie bei Chidori Elektrizität, aber wandelst es nicht in eine Kugel um, sondern verteilst es in deinem Körper oder auf eine Waffe. Es kann eine Unterstützung für den Angriff oder ein Schutzschild sein. Ich zeige es dir vor. Wieder wurde der Meister unterbrochen, nur diesmal nicht von Hiryu, sondern von einem lauten Knall in der Richtung vom Dorfeingang. "Wir werden angegriffen!", riefen ein paar Leute und rannten panisch umher. "Was geschieht hier?", fragte sich Sasuke und schweifte seinen Blick zum Dorfeingang. Eine riesige Staubwolke hatte sich schon bereits gebildet. Sasuke aktivierte sein Sharingan um die Gegend nach Feinden abzusuchen. Tatsächlich fand er eine Horde von Gegnern die gerade auf sie zu kamen. "Hiryu, pass auf. Da vorne sind Gegner.", ermahnte der Sensei, woraufhin der Schüler nickte. "Katon: Endan!" Das Jutsu verfehlte ihr Ziel. "Verdammt!", fluchte Hiryu und zückte sein neues Katana. Er rannte auf den Feind zu und holte mit seinem Schwert aus. Mit einem Kunai blockte der feindlich gesinnte Ninja ab und ging schon zu seiner Konterattacke über. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu !" "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!", antwortete der Uchiha. Aus den beiden Jutsus wurde es allmählich zu einem Schlagabtausch, bis schliesslich Hiryu sein ganzes Chakra verbraucht hatte. Keuchend stand er da und betrachtete den Gegner, der sich ihn langsam näherte. Panisch versuchte Hiryu wegzukriechen, doch er war schneller. Der Feind schnitt den Jungen eine tiefe Wunde in die Brust und stiess ihn mit einem Suiton-Jutsu weg. Jetzt lag er da auf dem Boden. Er spürte wie sich der Stoff seines Umhangs mit Blut tränkte. Aber würde er jetzt nicht aufstehen, dann war es das für ihn. Das wusste er. Schnell richtete Hiryu sich und sein Katana wieder auf und rannte auf ihn zu. Der Gegner war zu überrascht um zu reagieren. Er dachte, dass Hiryu eigentlich schon am Ende seiner Kräfte sei. Somit schnitt der Junge ihm den Kopf ab. Er wollte eigentlich niemanden töten, aber das hier war ein Notfall. Müde liess er sich auf den Boden fallen, während er seinen Sensei beobachtete, wie er alle Gegner problemlos aus dem Weg räumte. *Wieso? Wieso bin ich so schwach? Ich liege schon jetzt auf den Boden, obwohl ich gerade mal einen Feind besiegt habe. Ich bin erbärmlich.* Hiryu rappelte sich mit Mühe wieder auf. Er musste seinem Sensei beweisen, dass er würdig genug ist um von ihm unterrichtet zu werden. "Chidori!", rief Hiryu und raste auf den Nächstliegenden Feind zu. Bevor er aber ihn nur ansatzweise berühren konnte, löste sich die Kugel in seiner Hand auf und er brach zusammen. Der Feind nutzte die Gelegenheit und wollte den Jungen mit einem einfachen Kunai erledigen, als er von etwas gestoppt wurde. Sasuke hielt seine Hand von hinten fest und rammte ihn sein Chidori in den Rücken. Jetzt wendete er sich an Hiryu und nahm ihn auf die Schulter. "Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte der Schüler und bekam als Antwort ein knappes "In das Hotel". "Shunshin no Jutsu.", rief der Sensei und die beiden verschwanden plötzlich. Im Hotel angekommen hielt Sasuke Ausschau nach den dreien. Im Treppenhaus fanden sie schliesslich Sakura, Akira und Takeshi die schon auf sie warteten. "Du Idiot. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht.", schimpfte Sakura bevor sie den verletzten Hiryu sah. "Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte Akira besorgt. "Das erzähl ich dir später. Zuerst müssen wir ihn in unserem Zimmer bringen.", erklärte der Sensei und gab ein Zeichen, dass alle ihn folgen sollten. Im Zimmer angelangt legte Sasuke den Jungen zuerst mal auf das Bett. Sein Umhang hatte schon viel Blut aufgenommen. Zum Glück war der Umhang schwarz, sonst hätte man die Blutflecken schon längst bemerkt. Sakura setzte sich neben ihm auf das Bett und betrachtete seine Wunde genauer an. "Oh je. Das ist eine ziemlich tiefe Wunde. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es alleine schaffe.", stellte Sakura enttäuscht fest. "Ich versuche es trotzdem." Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Wunde und begann den Heilungsprozess. Doch die Wunde wollte sich nicht schliessen. "Akira! Ich brauche deine Hilfe.", sagte die Heilerin. "A-aber ich habe medizinische Nin-Jutsus noch nie gelernt.", stotterte sie und schaute verlegen weg. "Das ist jetzt egal. Wenn wir ihn jetzt nicht schnell genug heilen, könnte er sterben." Akira schritt langsam auf Hiryu zu und legte schliesslich ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihr aus und ihr wurde es warm. "Bereit?", fragte Sakura und die Schülerin nickte. Sakura legte ihre Hände auf die von Akira und begann die Wunde zu heilen. Akira tat es ihr gleich. Nach wenigen Minuten war die Wunde schon geschlossen und die beiden Mädels liessen sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen. Sie hatten es endlich geschafft. Hiryu machte langsam die Augen auf. Das erste was er sah, war Akira die ihn stürmisch umarmte. "Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, du Idiot." Sie liess ihn wieder los. Schnell stand er auf und betrachtete seine Wunde. Ausser einer Narbe sah man nichts mehr. Nach dieser kurzen Pause hatte sich sein Chakra auch wieder erholt. Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Das was er sah gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Das halbe Dorf lag in Schutt und Asche und man hörte immer noch panische Schreie von flüchtenden Zivilisten. "Ich glaube, das war erst der Anfang.", sprach Sasuke zu ihm. Ja, das Gefühl hatte er auch. Doch schlimmeres konnte er sich derzeit nicht vorstellen. Kategorie:Kapitel